A Hero and a Princess' Adventure
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Impa and Zelda go to the Kokiri Village to give Link a sword... Ocarina of Time. sorta ZeLink. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 The Golden Sword

A Hero and a Princess' Adventure

Chapter 1- The Golden Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Nintendo.

"Princess Zelda!" the king bellowed. Ten-year-old Zelda came rushing into the throne room, holding up her long dress slightly.

"Yes father?" she asked, catching her breath.

The king snapped his fingers. One servant that stood around him quickly rushed out through a golden door, slamming it behind him. Then the king turned to his daughter. "Have you ever heard of the Kokiri, dear daughter?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, they are a race that never grows up. The Great Deku Tree takes care of them, but he recently died. Even though a baby tree is growing, no one takes care of them now," she responded.

"My, what a know-it-all you are," the king chuckled. "Well, it is said that one of the Kokiris there is really not a Kokiri, even though he has a fairy..." The golden door at the end of the throne room whooshed open the servant dashed in, carrying a gold sword sheath. He held it up in front of the king, bowing. Taking it, the king continued, "I want you to find that boy and give him this sword."

"I know him..." Zelda said out loud. The king raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She then remembered that only she and the boy remembered what had happened with the Ocarina of Time. "I mean, I know where to find him. In the Kokiri Village, no doubt," she corrected quickly.

The king scratched his chin. "Yes..." Then he snapped his fingers twice. The door to the throne room opened, and in rushed Impa. "I am sending my daughter to the Kokiri Village to award someone with this sword," he told the sheikah. "So go with her and protect her." Then he leaned in closer. "And make sure she wears her royal garments and doesn't sneak off."

"Yes, your highness," Impa replied with a bow.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends Unite

Chapter 2- Best Friends Unite

Deep in the Kokiri Village, a young boy named Link, around ten years of age, slept in his tree house. He was having happy dreams when suddenly something bonked him on the head. He opened his eyes to see a coconut laying the floor.

He rubbed his eyes once and blinked. "Huh?" he asked, confused. The boy got up and noticed that there was a note attached to the coconut. It read:

Saria is mine! Back off! -Mido, er I mean, annnonymous.

"Mido can't spell," Link said to himself. "And he can have Saria! She's only my friend! Why does everyone think I'm interested in girls! I don't even know how to treat girls! And why does that one certain fairy bug me named..."

Suddenly a blue fairy came flying in. "Good morning, sleepy head!" she greeted.

"Navi," Link grumbled.

"So, pal, what do you wanna do today?" she asked, excited.

Link sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go play in the Lost Woods to get away from everyone!" he exclaimed. Just then Saria walked in.

"Good morning, Link," the green haired Kokiri greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

Link gritted his teeth. He had enough of girls for one day and the day had only begun. "Stop bugging me!" he growled. He grabbed his Hylian shield and dashed out. He raced past everyone and into the Lost Woods.

"People are annoying," he grumbled to himself. "Why did Navi ever have to come back? She's annoying. And I don't like the forest. It's annoying." As he walked around in circles, he kept complaining and complaining to himself. "I hope I never see a girl again." Suddenly he stopped. Ahead of him, he saw a bank of a stream. And on the wet mud he saw a girl lying there. He quickly rushed up to her for a closer look.

The girl's face was covered in scratches and her clothes were covered in mud. She wore strange looking hat on her head that was also cover with mud

"I wonder who she is," Link said to himself. He kneeled beside her and moved his hand closer to her when suddenly she twitched.

The girl's eyes flickered open. "Impa?" she asked weakly.

"Impa?" Link asked, confused. "That name sounds familiar."

The girl's eyes closed. In a soft voice she asked, "Where am I?"

"You-you're in the Lost Woods," Link replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." the girl began. Then she stopped.

Link quickly felt her pulse. "Good, she's alive. Maybe she needs mouth to mouth." He scooted closer to her and gently lifted her head onto his lap. Then he brought his face close to her's when suddenly...

The girl shot up, pushing Link down into the mud. "What do you think you're going?!" she exclaimed.

Link's eyes lit up. He jumped up from the mud and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Zelda!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"Link?" Zelda asked. "That's you? I'm sorry, I couldn't tell. I'm so confused." She backed away from him, eyes fixed on the ground. Her head was spinning with thoughts and emotions. "How...did I get here?"

Link shrugged. "I dunno," he replied simply, oblivious to Zelda distress. He stepped back to take a good look at her. "Hmm...something about you seems different..." he said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, I'm covered in mud!" Zelda exclaimed. "Ugh, I'm totally confused."

The boy stepped closer to the princess. Without any warning, he snatched the sock hat off Zelda's head and threw it into the stream.

"Hey!" Zelda exclaimed. "You can't just do that! That was mine! You do NOT know to treat girls!" She stamped her foot.

"There. Much better," Link said, smiling as he patted the top of her head. "Your hair is soft."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I need to find Impa! This is obviously where I'm not supposed to be!"

"Where are you supposed to be?" Link inquired curiously, taking her hand. "While you tell me, I'll lead you out of here."

The princess sighed. "My father instructed me to deliver a sword to you. Me and Impa were on our way here when suddenly everything blacked out. Now I don't know where Impa or the sword went," she explained.

Link let go of her hand. Then, drawing his sword, he announced, "Don't worry, Zelda, I'll punish those monsters who attacked you!"

Zelda tilted her head. "How do you know they were monsters?" she inquired.

The boy tapped his head. "Brains," he replied simply.


	3. Chapter 3 Saria's Misunderstanding

Chapter 3- Saria's Misunderstanding

The two walked around the woods for an hour, not even caring that they were going in circles. Link was so overjoyed to have reunited with his friend that he didn't even watch for the clues on how to get back to the village. After the two had become silent, they stopped to rest at a fallen tree.

"Haven't we passed this tree before, Link?" Zelda asked, seating herself on top of it.

Link took a seat next to her. "Yeah. I'm sorry....I got you lost," he apologized, looking down at his brown boots.

The princess sighed. "That's alright. We'll find our way out of here sometime or another."

"And I thought all girls were bad," Link muttered to himself.

Zelda looked up at him. "Huh?"

The little Hylian boy looked over at his friend. "I was really annoyed with girls like Saria and Navi this morning. I thought that all girls were bad. But you're not. Even though you can sometimes be grouchy, you're really nice," he told her, smiling.

Zelda blinked. She looked down at her feet (that were covered by her long, muddy dress). "Thanks," she said bashfully. "You're nice, too. And I'm sorry..." Suddenly she stopped. Was it her imagination or could she hear the sound of faint ocarina music? "Link...do you..."

"Shh!" Link hissed. He perked up his pointing ears and listened.

Zelda put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Link, what is it?" she inquired.

"It doesn't sound like Mido serenading Saria..."the boy began."Aha! I recognize it! It's Saria's Song!"

The princess squeezed his shoulder tightly. "Link, it's getting louder," she said, worried.

Link nodded. "You're right. I think she's coming this way. We better hide!" Before Zelda could question why, he grabbed her hand and yanked her behind the log. But Link's hastiness caused him to land roughly on his rear, Zelda landing in his lap.

"Ouch," the princess moaned. "Be a little gentler, will ya?" Then she realized where she had landed. "Ew, Link! Let me up!" As she fidgeted, she accidentally elbowed Link in the stomach.

"Ow!" Link coughed. "And no! Saria will see us!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands grasping each other. "You aren't going anywhere."

The princess sighed, but struggled to get more comfortable. "Why are you hiding from Saria, anyways?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Shh!" the boy hissed. "Just sit quiet, alright?"

"How can I sit quiet when I'm in your lap?!" the young princess complained.

"Shush!" Link snapped. "Or I'll tape your mouth shut!"

"Link!" Zelda whined. "You're mean!"

Link felt penitent for what he had said. So his hands released each other and he started to gently tickle Zelda's tummy.

"Hey!" Zelda laughed. "Quit it!" She started to squirm in his lap.

Link ceased the punishment with a smile. "Sorry about shushing you," he apologized.

The princess sighed and slumped back. "That's alright. I forgive..." Suddenly she stopped. The music of the ocarina had gotten louder and she could hear footsteps. Link heard them too. As if they could read each other's minds, they both became perfectly still and silent.

Saria walked through the arch of trees, ending her song with a high B. She put her ocarina down from her lips and looked around. "Hmm...I'm sure I saw Link go in here," she said to herself. "What ever." She seated herself on the fall tree to rest, oblivious to the fact that Link and Zelda were right behind her, beads of sweat pouring down their foreheads. "I don't get Link. All I said was good morning. I'm his friend but he's been acting so weird recently. Well if he says he hates all girls he better act like it...cuz he said I was his best friend. But if he's lying...."she brought her ocarina up and looked at it. "Why did he return this to me? I thought he'd keep it forever. Well if he doesn't want me as a friend then he shouldn't want any other girl as his friend..." She stopped and stood up. "I'm wasting my time here." She began to walk away but stopped and looked down at her ocarina. "I don't want this." With those words, she flung the ocarina backwards, not having any concern where it landed. The fairy ocarina went flying threw the air and landed roughly on the fallen tree. Suddenly Saria heard a crack. She flung around just in time to see the fallen tree split in two, revealing Link's hiding spot. From what Saria saw, the situation seemed bad. All she knew was there Princess Zelda was, sitting in Link's lap, and Link's arms were around her. And Link had said he hated girls. "Link!" the green-haired Kokiri gasped. "You are unbelievable!"

Link quickly shoved Zelda off him. The princess landed roughly in the grass next to the boy, her hair in her face. "It's not what you think!" Link exclaimed.

Saria nodded sarcastically, tears forming in her eyes. "Uh-huh, sure. How are you gonna explain _this_? You said you hated girls! And here you are, with Princess Zelda in your lap!"

"No, Saria, we were-" Link began, but was cut off.

"Making out, I see!" Saria fumed. "You don't have to pretend with me! I know a fink when I see one!" She swooped up her ocarina and turned around. "Good day!" She then began to stomp away.

"Wait, Saria!" the boy called out.

"Oh, go kiss your Zelda friend!" Saria retorted, crying. "Midooooooo!" She then ran away.

Link sighed. He went over to Zelda who had been silently sitting on the ground and outstretched his hand.

Zelda looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Link.....I'm sorry.....for ruining your friendship," she told him softly.

Link looked down at her tenderly. "Zel, you didn't ruin my friendship. I'll explain to Saria later," he told her, smiling. "Now, c'mon, let's get out of here."

The princess crossed her arms. "No. I don't want to ruin anymore friendships. I'm staying here." She pointed her nose to the tree covered sky.

Link smiled mischievously. "If you won't come willingly then I'll just have to carry you," he said. Then without any warning, he hoisted the princess up into his arms, one of his arms under her legs and the other supporting her upper back. Then he turned around and started headed for the arch of trees Saria had come through.

"Hey, Link! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me! Put me down now!" Princess Zelda objected, trying to get free from his grasp.

But the boy just kept walked. "Nope."

"Liiiiink! I can walk on my own, thank you!" she told him, hitting his shoulder. "Release me!" She started to squirm but Link just held her tightly.

"No, you can't walk my pace with this terribly long dress," he said, tugging on the end of her royal muddy gown. "If you really wanna get down..."He took one hand, balancing the girl skillfully with the other, and started to rip the hem of her dress.

"Link!" Zelda gasped in horror. "What are you doing?!" She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

By this time he was just about finished tearing Zelda's favorite gown. It now only came down to the top of her knee caps. He threw the piece of fabric aside and gently put his friend down. "There," he said, smoothing out the wrinkles in the skirt of her dress. Then he started for the arch of trees again.

Zelda followed him, but said, shaking her head, "Link, you _really_ don't know how to treat girls."


End file.
